villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zhan Tiri
|type of villain = Genocidal Warlock}} Zhan Tiri is an evil warlock from another realm and the overarching antagonist of Disney's Tangled animated franchise, being the unseen overarching antagonist in the film and the overall main antagonist in Tangled: The Series. Zhan Tiri was first mentioned by Xavier in the episode "Queen for a Day", and made his first appearance in the episode "Painter's Block". He was the archenemy of Lord Demanitus. History Background In the kingdom of Corona's myth, Zhan Tiri was a powerful creature with an ancient grudge against corona who unleashed an all-consuming blizzard on the kingdom that destroys everything in his path. The Warlock seemed unstoppable, but there was one man who was able to stop the evil warlock was an ancient inventor and protector of Corona a man named Lord Demanitus. Using magic and science, Demanitus built a giant device called the Demanitus' Device the was strong enough to change the storm back in the direction of Zhan Tiri to imprison him, saving Corona from the warlock's wrath. But Zhan Tiri's defeat did not leave him abated; his magic storm remained in Corona as a curse that waited for Corona to be at its weakest and strike again. During a flashback in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" where it is revealed by Adira that Zhan Tiri during one of his attacks on Corona took over the Great Tree and used it as is a base to stop and kill anyone who approached him, but Lord Demanitus used his spear to stop him and rendered the Evil Magic in the Great Tree dormant. During another flashback told by Demanitus himself in "Lost And Found" that before Zhan Tiri's last battle with Demanitus possibly during the one where Zhan Tiri summoned the storm, Demanitus pupils (Sugracha the Eternel, Tromus and probably Mother Gothel) betrayed Demanitus to serve Zhan Tiri and summoned him once again. Zhan Tiri was defeated by Demanitus again and imprisoned in his interdimensional prison. Demanitus was also able to imprison Sugracha but Tromus was able to escape as well as Gothel. But Demanitus knowing that Zhan Tiri would be after him for the scroll. so he used magic to hide inside a monkey's body waiting to come out at the right time. and for over 1000 years Zhan Tiri would remain in his prison plotting to break free. Season 1 In "Queen for a Day", after Rapunzel's parents' event of the anniversary of their marriage, But things were about to turn bad Zhan Tiri's ancient curse had resurfaced and created a horrible snow storm. The princess high difficulties to keep the people of Corona safe. When King Frederic and Queen Arianna went to a mountain with Maximus, a frozen spike fell near him and the king and the queen fell with the coach. Meanwhile, Maximus returns to Corona to tell Rapunzel about the incident of her parent's in the mountain. The next day, Rapunzel tells her advisor Nigel that she must go to save her parents, but Nigel tells her that she can't leave the kingdom because she was the queen and that she can't abandon her people in this time, then Eugene tells her that he, Lance Strongbow and the Pub Thugs can go, but Rapunzel was worried for them, the Captain of the Guards left her to decide what to do and Rapunzel leaves them with broken-hearted to go. And because of everything she has to abandon Varian and not help him when his Father gets trapped in amber because she has to save her Kingdom, leading to his fall to evil, Rapunzel sadly ordered to the royal guards to evacuate the island. Then, Rapunzel, Pascal and Cassandra go to Xavier's store to find the Demanitus device. And using the Device to divert the snowstorm away just like Demanitus did a millennium age that saves the kingdom from the storm and foils Zhan Tiri's plans. Zhan Tiri's makes his first semi-physical appearance in the episode "Painter's Block", when Sugracha the Eternel, managed to escape their prison in the Demanitus device after Rapunzel had used it to stop the storm and formed a plan to free him, she started assembling 5 artists using her mind control spell, which also includes Rapunzel, and by having each painter paint a perfect tree which opens a portal to his realm. Zhan Tiri was seconds from being freed from his imprisonment, until Rapunzel, whom Sugracha had under her spell, broke free from it due to Eugene managing to get to her, and by not painting the tree perfectly she destroyed the altar, closing the portal, and then Fidella kicks Sugracha inside the portal with Zhan Tiri. Season 2 In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" Hector having just lost to Adira sees the spear in the heart of the tree, and despite knowing what will happen, he takes it out anyway. And because of him doing that, Hector ends up possessed by the dormant magic inside the great tree left by Zhan Tiri. But luckily Rapunzel is able to defeat him, causing the great tree to collapse. Zhan Tiri makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode "You're Kidding Me! When Matthews (aka Tromus) one of Zhan Tiri's minions, having just had his previous plan foiled, which was to turn the entire group into babies, he vows to keep Rapunzel inside the house forever then Tromus closes the door, revealing a door handle shaped like Zhan Tiri. Then the eyes glow making a sadistic expression. In the episode, "Rapunzeltopia" Tromus under Zhan Tiri's orders is trying to keep Rapunzel inside The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow so that Zhan Tiri can have the sundrops (aka Rapunzel) power so Zhan Tiri can escape from his prison. In order to do this Tromus traps Rapunzel in a dream world where there is a perfect world where everything goes right and nothing goes wrong, but its all a trap, if Rapunzel accepts the Dream World the power of the sundrop will be transferred to Zhan Tiri who is represented by a statue but her subconscious acts up and because of that she figures out that if she touches the Black Rocks she will be able to escape, Tromus nearly succeeds but Rapunzel snaps out at the last second after she realizes it is fake, luckily due to figuring out she has control over the dream world she is able to escape the dream world causing Tromus and the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow to vanish into oblivion foiling Zhan Tiri once again. Season 3 She is first seen in the flashback disguised as the Enchanted Girl during "Rapunzel's Return" when Cassandra walks into the door of The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. Cassandra is greeted by the Enchanted Girl she tells Cassandra that she wants to help her regain her lost memories while telling Cassandra that she is her friend. this causes Cassandra to learn about her being Mother Gothel's daughter and that she abandoned her for Rapunzel. Cassandra's pain causes her to cry when the Enchanted Girl comes saying that she is sorry that happened to her. she tells her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel unless she does something. this causes Cassandra to betray Rapunzel and take the moonstone for herself. As Cassandra tries to master her powers the Enchanted Girl comes in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" telling Cassandra that the moonstone responds to hate and anger and to use those emotions. When Cassandra was starting to feel guilty about her betrayal towards Rapunzel, in "Beginnings", the Enchanted Girl tells Cassandra that some of the opal's power that should be hers are within Rapunzel's regrown hair due to her touching the black rock, so this causes Cassandra to get even angrier. During "Be Very Afraid", the Enchanted Girl tells her that she is destined to clam both the Moonstone and the Sun-Drop once she destroys Rapunzel to gain the ultimate power, hearing this causes Cassandra to create red versions of the black rocks. the Enchanted Girl explains to Cassandra that the moonstone reacts to emotions including fear and rage. After Rapunzel and Varian got rid of the red rocks in Corona, as that's where they were sent, the Enchanted Girl uses that fact to continue to manipulate Cassandra, telling her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel and the only way to stop that is to destroy her. She is seen at the end of the episode "Islands Apart" with Cassandra at the ruins of the Great Tree looking for the Incantation's but Cassandra says that they were destroyed. Upset, the Enchanted Girl makes a passing remark that the only other place to get them is Demanitus' scroll but it was destroyed, not knowing that the scroll was reassembled so Cassandra says they are going to Corona. Appearance Although Zhan Tiri is shown to be black all over, Zhan Tiri appears to be a muscular demon with curled horns, long arms with claws on each finger and a torso full of tentacles. Personality Zhan Tiri is known as an extremely sadistic, malevolent and sinister warlock who will not hesitate to destroy absolutely everything in his path. Trivia *A small model of Zhan Tiri is seen in the second season's episode "Keeper of the Spire", as one of the museum exhibits. *It has been suspected that Zhan Tiri is the one who created the Healing and Reverse Incantation since he is the one who took over the tree and the Reverse Incantation was inside the tree, this would also explain how Mother Gothel managed to get her hands on the Healing Incantation since it has been heavily implied that she was once a servant of Zhan Tiri. **This has caused further suspicions that Zhan Tiri is somehow connected to the Sun Drop and Moonstone. *Zhan Tiri is considered by many fans to be one of the most evil villains in the Tangled franchise (alongside Anthony the Weasel) due to his and his minion's many horrible things they have done, including Mass Murder and has no tragic backstory or redeeming qualities, at least for now. *It was heavily implied that Zhan Tiri was the one that gave Tromus and Sugracha the Eternel their powers when they betrayed Demanitus suggesting there might have been some deal involved. **Although it is unknown why Mother Gothel does not have these powers by the time of the movie. *Zhan Tiri has been confirmed to return in Season 3 of Tangled: The Series. Despite being male, he will be voiced by a female voice actress, Tara Fitzgerald. *The Zhan in Zhan Tiri's name has been pronounced two different ways: Zhan and Zahn *The episode Cassandra's revenge reveals the Enchanted Girl is Zhan Tiri reborn. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Genderless Category:Tangled Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Force of Nature Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warlords Category:Symbolic Category:Malefactors Category:Polluters Category:Envious Category:Dark Forms Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Summoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Karma Houdini